U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,806, discloses doll joints, including in FIG. 6, a slotted hinge joint for use in facilitating insertion of the disc portion of a hinge joint into a slotted ball-type hinge structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,625, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses an animated doll having an electrical motor contained internally thereof. The motor causes motion of the dolls legs, rotation of the torso of the doll, and delayed rotation of the doll's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,518, discloses a kicking doll with a detachable trigger means. A toothed rack and a gear are mounted in the torso of the doll with the gear connected to one leg of the doll, whereby when the gear is rotated by the rack through actuation of the trigger means, the leg will kick or pivot outwardly to kick a simulated soccer ball.
None of the above identified patents disclose the figure toy of the present invention having specific means for rotating the upper torso, and to move limbs thereof during rotation.